1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses and methods and programs, and in particular, relates to an information processing apparatus and method for recording data onto at least two recording media and playing the data in different ways, and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Widespread image processing apparatuses, such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras, each use an imager, e.g., a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), to capture a still image or a moving image.
In such an image processing apparatus, image data of a still or moving image captured is recorded onto a recording medium. In the following description, when it is unnecessary to distinguish between a still image and a moving image, they will simply be referred to as images.
In some cases, in recording image data of a captured still image onto a recording medium, a still image whose size is smaller than that of the captured still image is generated and the generated still image with the smaller size is also recorded. The smaller-size still image is called a thumbnail image. On the other hand, in recording image data of a captured moving image onto a recording medium, a moving image whose size is smaller than that of the captured moving image may be generated and the generated moving image with the smaller size may also be recorded. Each of the above-described smaller-size still and moving images is used as a reference image to retrieve the original still or moving image. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-160947 discloses the above-described apparatus and method.
The image processing apparatuses include another type of apparatus having a function of displaying (playing) an image based on image data recorded in a recording medium. The apparatuses include further another type of image processing apparatus having a function of outputting recorded image data to an external device connected thereto.
As described above, in the image processing apparatus, such as a digital still camera or a digital video camera, generally, images are recorded onto a recording medium removable from the apparatus or a built-in recording medium, such as a magnetic medium, an optical medium, or a non-volatile memory. Generally, a user demands to keep recorded images as clear as possible. Since there are few recording media having enough capacity to fill the demand, the user has to transfer a stored data file from a recording medium to another device, e.g., a personal computer, having a recording area of much larger capacity, or another recording medium after recording. As described above, it is necessary to secure a free capacity of the recording medium in the information processing apparatus.
The above-described operation can be performed when the user has an external device, such as a personal computer, capable of receiving data or a large-capacity recording medium near at hand. If the user does not have the external device or the large-capacity recording medium near at hand, the user has to delete image data stored in the recording medium in the image processing apparatus, or edit the data to secure a free capacity. Alternatively, the user has to abandon image-capture (shooting). Unfortunately, the use misses a shooting opportunity. This leads to degradation in usability.
In deleting or editing image data recorded in the image processing apparatus, the user has to repeat steps of selecting image data and determining deletion of the selected image data. This may cause a wrong operation. In many cases, it is difficult to restore deleted or edited image data. The user may lose an opportunity for viewing the original image.
According to another approach, the recording medium may be changed to another new one. In this case, an image stored in the changed recording medium cannot be viewed through the image processing apparatus. Alternatively, to view the image through the apparatus, the user has to perform some operations, e.g., select a file in the recording medium and copy data of the file to the new recording medium. The user cannot view the image in the changed recording medium unless the user performs the above-described operations.
It is, therefore, difficult to view a predetermined number of data files in the image processing apparatus. The user views the files using a device, e.g., a personal computer, having a large-capacity medium for backup.
According to another approach to solving the above-described problems, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-160090 discloses a system with a built-in flash memory for backup of favorite images. In this system, it is necessary to select a file to be backed up during playback. Disadvantageously, the operation for selection and determination include many steps. It is, therefore, difficult for users to operate this system.
The present invention is made in consideration of the above-described circumstances and it is desirable to view images captured previously with more ease.